


Demons

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon offers Mal some comfort.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> For Kelly_Girl and skripka, because they beg so nicely. I told you it was going to be a wee one.
> 
> Original publication dates: March 23, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon finds Mal in the common area. He's sitting, staring off into space, a cup of tea forgotten in his hands. Simon approaches quietly and takes the cup out of Mal's hands and places it on the floor. He has timed this right - any sooner and he would have been rebuffed with harsh words. He climbs onto Mal's lap, straddling him. Simon wraps his arms around Mal and pulls him into a tight hug. Mal's arms come around Simon and he buries his face in his lover's neck. Simon strokes Mal's back and hair, waiting.

Mal's shoulders begin to shake slightly and his hands clutch at Simon's back and shoulders. Simon feels the warm wetness of Mal's tears against his neck. Mal rarely cries, but sometimes his demons get the better of him. Like today, when a child died, despite all that Mal tried to do to save her. It reminds him of all the others he could not save. No words are exchanged - none are needed. Simon just holds Mal tightly and continues caressing his back and hair.

The tears never last long and when they have stopped falling, Simon tilts Mal's face up. He cups his lover's face gently in both hands and kisses the tears away. Simon brushes his lips gently against Mal's mouth and then more firmly when Mal leans into the kiss. Simon slides his tongue along Mal's lips, teasing them open. He darts his tongue into Mal's mouth, just brushing his tongue with the tip of his own, coaxing it into his mouth. He sucks on it gently and then breaks the kiss.

Simon slides off Mal's lap and takes him by the hands. "Come to bed," he says softly, tugging on the hands in his to encourage Mal to stand. Once he's on his feet, Mal pulls Simon into a tight hug, pressing their bodies together, like he's trying to merge them into one being. Mal thanks the 'verse for this young man who gives him so much - more than he'll ever know. He kisses Simon fiercely, pulls back and whispers, "I love you," against Simon's lips.

Simon smiles gently and cups Mal's face tenderly with a hand, "I love you too, Mal."

Mal kisses Simon again, softly, and continues to hold him tightly. He allows Simon to break the embrace, takes the outstretched hand and lets himself be led to bed, letting Simon think that the demons have been put to rest once again, not knowing that Mal never cries for those already lost, but only for the one who might be.


End file.
